The Avenger of Erebor: Durin's Valkyrie
by Rasha The Dark
Summary: Odin bore witness to the death of Durin and his beloved Valkyrie Feya. Feya, his niece and heir to the Valkyrie. Years later Feya Barton is born and had hopes of being in the squared circle, but after the events of the Avengers she leaves that dream and her friends behind. Feya and her wolves are taken to Arda by Loki. Arda is the 10th realm hidden, to all others it's Middle Earth.
1. Prolouge

**A/N:** Since I could not continue the original version of this story I decided to make a newer version on Wattpad under my account RashaDarkblade89. I hope you all enjoy this fuller and better version. Also, this will also have mentions and will cross over into the WWE.

 **Pairing:** Kili x OC

 **Prologue**

 _Asgard, Thrown room_

Odin, the all father and King of Asgard, Protector of the nine known realms. Sat upon his thrown, his wife Freya sat beside him. He had a problem on his hands. It had to deal with the young woman who saved his Queen's life. Her name Feya Burton, a friend of his son Thor. The young woman looked like his dearly departed niece, who fell in love in Midgard with a mortal man. His niece who would have inherited the thrown of the Valkeiry from her mother Brahilda, but it was not to be. Someone murdered her beloved and following his soul to the other known nine. Each time it was the same. Despite she traveled to the tenth realm Adra. Home to not only men, but to Dwarves, Elves, Giant Eagles, Wargs, Orcs, and other creatures. The final shot at happiness or so his niece thought. His niece had weapons given to her made by the high Elves of the first age of that realm. Her lover's soul reborn in a Dwarven male named Durin. The King of all Dwarves. He had seven sons all of which lived his niece like a mother. Then a horrid beast attacked. The Beast of darkness and flame. Durin was killed, how could he forget the pain in his niece's eyes.

 _Flashback_

 _Odin, had watched as the horrid beast before him and his niece threw her beloved to the ground. Her cries of anguish tore at his heart as he killed the beast. He turned to her and her seven step-sons" I can't, I just can't." she said cradling the face of her beloved._

 _Her tears streaming down like rivers overflowing. The seven sons gathered around them. Each of them crying over their fallen father. His niece looking up at them all took a ragged breath. Her blond hair with the braids that Durin placed in them darkened by the blood of Durin "Tell this for years to come, from one child to the next. When the Deathless line is all but spent, a woman shall appear forced from her homeland. She will be of my blood, from a child of both Asgard and Midgard. Eyes the color of the sky, hair as black as Raven's wings, and skin that's been kissed by the sun. Loyal and fierce as any warrior before her. When chaos rages, she will stand with the last of the Deathless line. She shall fall saving the lion. The Wolf, who holds her heart shall howl in sorrow. As the king under the mountain cries, through drake's fang and a stone made of my own blood shall be made. If the wolf is worth of true loves kiss, my armor. My weapons shall all be hers." his niece said._

 _He watched as she took her own life. Her armor and weapons melted into her blood as it turned into a stone. White, Brown, green, and blue glowed white before it flew into the sky and vanished to parts unknown._

 _End of flash back_

Odin could only guess as to what she had meant that day. His son, Thor had returned to Midgard to be with Jane Foster. Loki was dead, but the King of Asgard couldn't help but feel that Feya Burton was somehow connected to it all. He hoped he was wrong... _

 _Midgard (Earth) New York City_  
 _Avengers tower._

A beautiful young woman tosses and turns in her bed, haunted by dreams of a man who enslaved her against her will. Took his pleasures against her will, caused her to kill innocent people and for what?To end her dreams of fighting in front of crowds of screaming fans beside her cousin and their three best friends. Such was the life of Feya Burton, sister of Hawkeye: Clint Burton. Feya or Fey as everyone called her was a descendant of an Asgardian Valkyrie. Though the Asgardian blood had all but, been bred out of her family's line. She was still the Valkyrie Freya's descendant and frighteningly enough as she found out from Thor. Her reincarnation. She woke up with a jolt and sat up in her bed breathing labored as Jarvis alerted her brother. Ghost her wolf had died to try to break Loki's hold over her. He was survived by his two sons, who oddly enough had chosen their names from two characters from her favorite movie The Hobbit. Fili a wolf with blond fur and stunning blue eyes and his younger brother Kili who had amber colored eyes and chocolate colored fur. They were her pups. Ever since their mother passed giving birth to them and their sister who had died moments later. They imprinted on her as their mother. Though often enough she treated them as much when they would get themselves into all sorts of trouble. The room to her door opened and Steve walked in. Captain America himself, the man had war flashbacks. She could only image of what he dreamed of "Are you alright?" he asked

"I will be when Loki stops haunting me," she said with a shaky breath.

There was no lie in Avengers tower that all of the Avengers wanted Loki's head on a pike and were quite revealed that he had died at the hands of a dark elf. Fey had been present for that moment, though she felt sorry for Loki. Hell, she felt sorrier for Thor. She looked at the clock it was 4 am which was around the time she woke up anyway. Though she only used to work for S.H.I.E.L.D part time while she was in Orlando, Florida working on her in ring skills. She had some awesome trainers on her days off like Matt and Jeff Hardy. Steve kept a close watch over her as she got out of bed "What? You want to hold my hand while I shower?" she asked the captain.

Steve blushed a pretty pink at her words and turned to leave the room as she giggled, he would always get so flustered at those words it was cute. Her two wolves had followed Steve out of the room most likely to wait to wake Clint up, which was always a hoot. For some reason, no one could get her brother up to do anything. That was until her wolves pissed on him. Fey took care of her daily needs especially after one of her nightmares and got dressed for the day. She wore a Hounds Of Justice t-shirt and skinny jeans and slid on her vans and headed to the common room where the others save for her lazy ass brother were waiting. She fixed everyone breakfast. Fey Burton rolled her eyes at something Tony. When he told her that Brandy was suspended for 'Attacking Summer Rae' to which she replied "Good, bimbo needed to have her teeth knocked down her throat because it is no secret that she can't fight let alone dance." she said.

Natasha and Pepper nodded their heads in agreement "Not to mention she is a bit of a slut." said, Banner, as he walked in

"She had the gall to call Brandy and me whores once in NXT. Let me just say, William, suspended her ass." Fey replied.

Steve was still confused about a lot of things, but wrestling wasn't one of those. He looked at Fey "Why not let Vince fire her?" asked Steve

"Trust me, we tried. She even tried to make a move on Daniel knowing he was engaged to Brie," she said

"No way. Daniel Bryan is really engaged to Brie Bella?" asked Natasha

"Yep, they are married now. I was at the wedding," she said.

Pepper hopped up and walked over to her as she pulled out her phone "You look so beautiful in that dress and flower crown." said Pepper

"Thanks, Pepper," she said.

Everyone was quiet until their peace was interrupted by "FILI, KILI. Get out of my room and stop pissing on me!" the all to familiar voice of her brother Clint bellowed.

Just like clock work as soon as those words were heard and her two goofy wolves came tearing into the common room sent the others into a laughing fit "That never gets old." Tony laughed.

Fili and Kili sat in front of her their eyes sparkling with laughter and their tails wagging away as a pissed off Clint came storming into the room pointing a finger at her two wolves before storming out of the room again. She reached onto her plate and got two pieces of bacon "Good boys." she said as she tossed them each one of which they caught with ease and wolfed down.

Thor had fallen out of his chair then as Steve chuckled walking by with his now empty plate to wash it, both wolves imprinted on Steve as if he was an older brother and the Alpha of the group "Why do you two pick on him so, much?" Natasha said tossing them each another piece of bacon.

" _Yo ho you are a pirate!"_ began to play on her phone as her brother walked in

"The hell?" Tony said

"That would be Director Fury calling," Fey said.

Clint snorted a laugh as Tony began howling with laughter "If the shoe fits." Pepper said smiling

"I know," she said with a grin.

She looked at her brother who came back into the room, a scowl on his face " I swear I will make a pair of fluffy wolf slippers out of them if they piss on me again Feya, I am not kidding around this time." Clint said still wet from his shower.

Steve who had finished washing his plate looked at Clint with an arched brow "Ah, Hawkeye. You have said that the past seventeen times they have gone to the bathroom on you." Steve said.

Everyone was howling with laughter again as her phone began playing 'You are a pirate' again. She just shook her head as she picked up her phone "Good Morning Director, what can I do for you this lovely day sir?" she asked 

_"Feya, I need you to come in for a few moments. I have a mission for you."_ Fury informed her

"Where to sir?" she asked

 _"New Zealand, Feya. See you within the hour Fury out."_ and Fury hung up

"I have to go to the carrier," she said.

Everyone looked at her "What about?" asked Banner

"I have a mission," she replied

"Where to?" asked her brother

"New Zealand," she replied with a smile.

Clint growled at her, that is where Loki caught her when he went missing. She had gotten hurt in NXT but wasn't, she was undercover for Fury during that time. Someone was using movie production equipment to smuggle guns into New Zealand, that is where she met some of her friends that she got to talk to from time to time when they weren't to busy filming the next movie for the Hobbit "Oh, a fun mission." said Pepper smiling

"I wonder if I will see some old friends while I am in town," she said with a wink to Natasha.

Fey stood up and put her plate in the sink Pepper and Natasha was pretending to swoon over the fact that she had made friends in another country and that she told them that some of them were hot. As she walked out of the room she could feel her brother's heated stair at her back. _

Director Fury did not want to believe what he was seeing. He contemplated about sending the S.H.I.E.L.D STRIKE team lead by Rumlow out there but decided not to due to the fact of what was going on in that area at the time. He for one didn't want any rabid Hobbit fans coming after him. He may be a badass, but there was no way in hell he was going to take down every person waiting on the next Hobbit movie. Which if he wasn't mistaken was Desolation of Smaug, but with what the pictures in front of him showed was as if the movie really came to life. If so, who was behind it? The doors opened to reveal White Light his best agent and sister of Hawkeye. He could tell she was ready for anything he was going to throw at her "Glad you can make it Agent Barton." he said

"You know me, sir. So, what is the mission?" Fey asked.

Fury always respected her down to the issue at hand attitude "These came in today. Maybe you can tell me if my hunch is right or not." he said.

Fey looked at the pictures "Sir, what do cosplayers or actors have to do with this?" she asked

"That is the thing Fey, those are real sixteen people in the past two days have been found killed by whatever those are," he said.

Fey looked at him in shock "Sir, when do I leave?" she asked

"Within the hour, take your wolves with you. If you see them warn them," he said knowing that she would warn her friends.

Fey left the bridge as Hill walked over "Sir, do you think it is wise sending her back there. That is where Loki captured her." said Hill

"I think she needs this for closure of all that has happened to her at Loki's hands," he said.

Hill nodded "With those good looking men from the Hobbit I don't doubt that she will get some piece of mind."

Maybe sending her there would be a good thing.  
_

As soon as Fey returned to Avengers Tower, she headed right for her room and began to pack for her mission. She knew that Fury wanted to make sure she kept her friends safe. She couldn't wait to go undercover again working to protect Peter and the gang from what she hoped wasn't a real orc pack. If it was she would give them and their flea bit Wargs a piece of her mind or a taste of .45 ACP to the head. As soon as she was packed she headed to the common room to collect her wolves "Hey your back." Tony said

"Long enough to collect these two. Fi, Ki, come," she said.

Her wolves got up and followed her to the elevator as Clint looked at her worried "Be careful okay?" he asked

"Will do big brother." she said, "Jarvis, take us to the bottom floor."

"Of Course ma'am." said Jarvis as the doors closed.

Fey thought back on the first time she had been sent to New Zealand, though she enjoyed their time together she would always have a soft spot for Aidan Turner. Though he played the beardless wonder Kili in the Hobbit, Fey missed him and the others. All of them became close friends. Though she and Aidan split into good terms she would always have a place for him in her heart.

She took out her cell phone and called Aidan on his cell _"Well, hello lovely Avenger."_ said the thick Irish accent

"Hello, Aidan. How are you dear?" she asked

 _"On a two-week break, so what's up with you?"_ asked Aidan

"The usual, so any way Fury is sending me to New Zealand on a mission," she said

 _"So Peter did get a hold of someone. Well, I guess I will see you soon beautiful."_ Aidan replied.

After they said goodbye she looked at her wolves "Alright you two let's get going." she said.

When she reached the bottom floor Thor was waiting "Be safe Feya, I wish to see you and Fili and Kili both again." said Thor

"Take care Thor, Odin's son. Til we meet again," she said.

Thor nodded as he moved out of the way. She was going back to New Zealand.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX 

Smaug, ever loyal to the woman who took care of him since he was a hatchling. Damn that Feya! If only she had given to him, then he would not have killed her lovers! Her one was Durin the first Dwarf King, and there were only three descendants of that line. Alas, that would have to wait. For he had his eyes set on Feya Burton. She looked just like Feya, the daughter of Brahilda queen of the Valkeiry. Except for the skin and hair. He was going to have her as his Queen if it was the last thing he did. First, he would have to get the Arkinstone. Then he would kill the last three direct connect to the line of Durin. He didn't want a repeat of last time to happen again.

An evil smile crept to his lips as he planned his next move. He would have her, and no one would stand in his way...


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** In this chapter, Feya along with her wolves make it to New Zealand where she meets up with some old friends and runs into someone she believed and saw die. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I make no money from this if I did I would be rich and I would have Thorin, Fili, and Kili as bodyguards and Captain America in my bed. The Hobbit is owned by the Tolkien estate and Marvel is owned by the man the myth the legend Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 1: New Zealand and Loki Alive!**

 _Avengers Tower Manhattan, New York_

Clint couldn't help, but feel as though something bad was going to happen and soon. He could not quite put his finger on as to what it was, but he knew it was going to be bad. He knew Feya could protect herself. Like him, she could draw a bow and hit any target, but unlike him, she used swords and knives. She was deadly with a blade. That made her the deadliest out of the Avengers. Thor had once asked him where she had learned such an honorable art. His reply was honest and to the point "I have no clue, she mainly taught herself. From the time she was three, she would pick up wooden swords and just twirl them around and used them for the real thing, by the time she was five she had a short sword. Any sword you put into her hands she can use." he told Thor.

Thor nodded that was a few days after Loki and his failed attack on Earth. Though Fey preferred ancient Greek and Roman type blades like the twin Lakonia short swords, which were used by the Spartans in ancient times. His sister had collected and made swords and knives. She had a nice assortment of blades, to say the least. From collapsible throwing stars to throwing axes that were the slim size as the best throwing knives on the market. She always carried her two lakonias one on each hip, at her thighs she had two Kukri knives, at the small of her back was a set of six thin throwing axes that looked like ones that a dwarf would throw. A blue blade and a red blade katana crossing her back with matching throwing knives that numbered 36 in all, 12 throwing stars 4 collapsible ones four boot knives two in each boot, and a throwing knife disguised as a hair pin that pinned up her hair, not including her .45 long-slides and her bow and arrows. She was very well able to care for herself. Clint looked into why Fury sent his sister off in the first place and his mouth damn near fell to the floor. There was no way in hell those were real! Fury was sending his sister after an Orc pack that was way far from home if it was real. Those poor orcs and their mounts had a problem on their hands with his sister in town that was for sure.

 _New Zealand_

The flight to New York to New Zealand was a fairly short one considering that she had taken a Quinjet. She arrived about 5 am the next morning having slept most of the ride with the Autopilot engaged. As soon as the loading bay in the back opened she disembarked from the jet. Her two wolves at her side, of course, she didn't have any of her swords on her yet. They were still in their cases that she was wheeling out of the jet. She smiled as she saw a black S.H.I.E.L.D SUV pull up and was greeted by no other than Mathew O'Gorman, uncle of Dean O'Gorman who was a dear friend and like a brother to her in many ways. Dean was currently shooting Desolation of Smaug and she was sure that she would run into him while he and the others were on the break "Welcome back, Agent Barton." Mathew said

"Thank you, sir. It feels good to be back to this slice of Middle-Earth, though I wish they could be under better terms," she said as Mathew walked over to help her with her gear.

Her two wolves were sitting waiting for her command "I knew you'd come back. The lads have been going nuts without you here...I see Ghost's sons have grown. A shame what happened to him, he was a beautiful animal." Mathew said

"Ghost was laid to rest with full military honors." she replied as she looked at her sons "They are with me on this mission, I need them to track whatever those things are."

"I am far from surprised Fey. I am sure you will be out of here before the end of the week. The mission packet is in the car." Mathew said.

Fey nodded and signaled for her wolves to get into the back seat when the two were in the back they sat down waiting to be buckled in. When she put on their seat belts they sat there their tails wagging away.

Mathew arched a brow "Smart wolves. I take it they haven't chosen their names yet?" Mathew asked.

He was one of the few that understood her Native American heritage and respected it "They have actually. The blonde is Fili, and the brunette is Kili." she said.

Mathew threw his head back and laughed "I can see this, though I am sure Dean and Aidan would get a good laugh out of it with the others."

"Speaking of. Where are they I told them I would be by before I start my mission tomorrow," she replied

"They would be at the local pub down the road from the stage." said Mathew as she climbed into the passenger seat to read up on the intel.

Mathew got into the driver's side and began started the SUV and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. She went over the reports all of them describing them as Orcs from the Hobbit. This did not bode well for the cast or crew. Judging by what they wore, they looked like Orcs and their mounts from Azog's orc pack. Around the time of the quest to reclaim Erebor. If that were to be the case then Richard and the others were in grave danger. The only thing on Fey's mind was who brought them here and why? It was about a three and a half hour drive to the movie set, in which Mathew was driving like he had an Orc pack on his ass and needed to shake it off. Fey had fallen asleep during that time and her wolves well...the pair had their heads out of the windows letting the air comb through their fur. When they finally arrived Fey was greeted with the sight of the main gate to the stage. The guard let them pass and she was shocked that her trailer was still there. A soft smile curved her lips. She knew she was going to have to pack a lot and be out of here by morning to hike to the area of the attacks. As Mathew pulled up to her place of residence she saw Andy she smiled as she stepped out of the SUV "Precious! Precious, has returned to us!" Andy exclaimed using his Gollum voice

"Hello Andy," she said giving her friend a hug, who was more than happy to return it all together.

When Andy released her he moved to help get her things as she let her wolves out of their seat belts and out of the SUV "Is Peter here, or did he run when the others bolted for two weeks?" she asked

"No he's here and Mathew gave him the heads up," Andy said

"Good because I have to share this with him before I take it to the others." she replied walking to her trailer.

When she had finished unpacking all of her mission gear she left the trailer and headed inside the stage to talk with Peter Jackson. Peter was a good friend "Ah, White Light. It is wonderful to see you again." said Peter

"Thanks for sending that Intel, though I fear members of the cast are in danger if my hunch is correct." she said

"What do you mean?" asked Andy.

She pulled out her Stark Pad and pulled up the enlarged display projector "These are orcs astride wargs alright, but they are not from the timeline of Lord of The Rings. They are from sixty years prior. During the quest to reclaim Erebor. I fear if they see Richard and the others in full makeup and dress it will enrage them all the more, because of who they are dressed as." she said.

Peter shook his head "Never did I think this could happen until New York and the appearance of the Avengers. When we all saw you fighting side by side beside Captain America we were all floored. None of us expected sweet, kind, and funny Fey Barton possessing such prowess with a blade or a bow." Peter said

"I didn't want to spook anyone Aiden included." she said sadly.

Andy put a hand on her shoulder "He was excited if anything. He wanted to learn how to shoot a bow more and how to swing a sword more. He all but tripled his classes between shoots getting better." Peter said.

Fey looked at Peter in shock "How good is he?" she asked curiously

"Not as good as you that is for damn sure." said a voice.

She turned a smile gracing her face as she caught sight of Dean "Hey Dean." she said

"Peter called us back the moment you arrived," Dean said as the other came filing in.

All of them glancing at the display that she had up "How much of this did you catch?" she asked

"Enough to know to carry a gun." said Richard

"Or a bow." said Aidan as he walked over kissing her temple while pulling her into a hug.

Aidan by far was the sweetest guy she had ever met next to Steve and Roman. Aidan looked to be fairing well "What is this I hear that you are getting better at a sword and bow?" she asked.

Adian blushed a little and looked at Andy who pointed to Peter, who pointed to Dean, who was trying to act innocent "Now that we know who did what. What's next?" asked James Nisbit.

James who played the witty dwarf Bofur was worried not only for their safety, but that of his two daughters who played Bard's girls Sigrid and Talia respectfully. Luke Evens was wanting to know so, he could kill something. If Fey knew any of them as well as she thought that she did, then those orcs were in for a hell of a time. When she was finished explaining things everyone went outside where her wolves waited "Whoa, are those two Ghost's sons?" asked Dean

"They are," Fey said watching as her wolves padded over each one sitting in front of Dean and Adain.

Sir Ian smiled sadly "They have their sires build."

"That they do other things." she said.

Dean knelt down and began to pet Fili as he caught sight of his collar and what was written on it in dwarven ruins "You have got to be kidding." he said laughing.

Fili let out a playful bark before trotting around Dean playfully nudging his legs. Aidan caught on and began to laugh "So, they chose those two as their names?" Aidan asked

"They did. I about fell out of my chair laughing. I guess it helps when they torment everyone in the tower for the exception of a few. Myself, Pepper, Natasha, Thor, Banner, and Steve are safe everyone else Director Fury included are easy pray for their antics." she said

"So, what are their names?" Richard asked curiously as her wolves sat before her.

She pointed to each one starting with Fili "Fili and Kili." she said as she pointed to Kili both of which bowed their heads which got everyone laughing.

Martian was shaking his head just as _'You are a pirate'_ began to play "Oh joy Director Fury." she said and hit the green phone "You rang sir?" she asked not amused causing the others to snort a laugh

" _I was informed that you are in New Zealand."_ Fury said

"Just got to the base camp sir, like always Peter is on top of things." she said

" _I don't have to tell you how important your job is at the moment now do I agent?"_ Fury asked

"Let me guess Clint had Tony hack the servers again to find out why I was sent out?" she asked.

Fury mumbled something along the lines of 'Damn Stark' before he hung up "Well, that was rather rude." she said hitting the end call and placing her phone back into her pocket.

Aidan walked over to her and put an arm over her shoulder "Come on luv for old time sake come out for a drink or two before you hunt yourself an orc pack?"

"Why am I not worried." she teased

"Because we will stop you at two." said Richard.

Fey nodded and followed the guys away from the production lot, her wolves following close behind as they walked to the local pub down the road.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Two weeks had gone by and she couldn't find so, much as a trail leading to an orc pack in the area. It looked like someone or something was covering their tracks. So, she headed back to base camp. Her wolves following close behind careful to be mindful of the area that they were in "This makes no senseboys." she said, "They just vanished as fast they appeared. Something about this isn't right. Be on your guard okay?"

Fili and Kili nodded their heads and padded up the path leading to the production lot Feya walked into the building and began to check to see if somehow the orc pack managed to give her the slip and headed this way. She had just finished looking around when Aidan walked up "Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was just looking around to see if the orc pack doubled back this way." she said

"That wouldn't be good." he replied as he walked beside her past the make-up vans

"Aidan, you should be in make-up." said a woman.

Fey froze as her wolves began to growl and Aidan backed up slowly as she looked at them "Very smart wolves, to know the real Aidan's scent." an all to familiar voice said.

It was a voice that haunted her dreams at night, a voice she thought she would never hear again. She drew her twin Lakonia swords "You are dead. I saw you die." she said her heart thundering in her ears as Aidan vanished in a glimmer of green to reveal Loki.

Loki smiled and reached for her, she backflipped out of the way. She didn't want anything to do with this son of a bitch nor would she ever have anything to do with him. By now the woman that was walking the lot had called for help and the others were coming out of their trailers or out of makeup. Loki laughed and shook his head "Fey my dear, you know you cannot resist me for much longer. You belong to me." Loki said

"She belongs to no man. Least of all you Loki." Aidan said.

Loki looked at Aidan "All she needs is some incentive on what she will lose. Isn't that right Feya my dear?"

Fey shot Loki the dirtiest look that would send Tony running for cover "What do you mean Loki?" she growled twirling her swords ready to strike when his guard was down.

Her two wolves named after the nephews of Oakenshield flanked Loki, Loki ever one step ahead froze the pair with a palatalization enchantment. He was going to kill her wolves like he had killed Loki "If you ever wish to see these two again, you are going to listen well, my dear." Loki said as he opened a Bifrost and sent her wolves through it.

"FILI, KILI NO!" she cried out as Loki laughed.

Fey had enough of Loki. She was going to make sure that he stayed dead this time around as she launched forwardly and drove one of her two swords into his shoulder which had him looking at her in shock right before he backhanded her. Aidan and the others watched helplessly as Fey faced off against the demi-god. Fey gave as good as she got, she had actually wounded Loki. That was no easy task at all. Fey was pissed because her wolves were gone, but she missteps right into to Loki's trap. Her body froze her pack and all still strapped to her back "Now you are going to go to Adra, and you are going to go to a Mountain there. In this Mountain has something of mine. If you pass the test to get it I will leave you alone forever. If you live through it I will return you here. If you don't the only thing your ex-lover there will be mourning over is what is left of your body." Loki said.

Fey gave Loki one last look of defiance "Aidan, Call Fury have him assemble the Avengers and to wait for my call." she said, "And you Loki. I don't trust a word you say. Not a word of it. You raped me."

This earned a gasp from the others who had watched everything "Oh, my dear. I will make you regret speaking those words." Loki said as the Bifrost took her to parts unknown.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

 _Adra(Middle Earth)_

 _The Blue Mountains_

Kili sat upon a grass slope looking up at the night sky. They would be leaving soon. He and Fili both, to join their Uncle and kin to reclaim their homeland. The Lonely Mountain...Erebor. He and Fili both grew up on their uncle's stories of their once home, before the Dragon Smaug took it from them. He let out a sigh, he wanted to help. He wanted to lend his skills with a bow to their quest. Though Kili would not tell he had dreams. Dreams of a woman with sun-kissed skin, eyes like the sky on a summer's day, and hair like raven's wings. He had no idea who this beautiful creature was, all he knew was that she had two wolves. Each one had fur of a different color. One had blonde fur the other brown. One had blue eyes the other had amber colored eyes. It was said that a great female warrior would come, to help them on their quest. A woman with two wolves that bore his and his brother's names.

Kili was brought out of his thoughts when a rainbow colored light landed before him. When the light vanished he about fell over from shock. They were the wolves from his dream. Both of them out cold, he walked over to them slowly they were breathing. He heard boots steps running toward him "Kili, what in the name of Mahal was that?" asked his older brother Fili

"The Rainbow Bridge brother. Do you think we will join the other nine realms?" he asked hopefully.

Kili wanted to see the other nine realms that their's was hidden from for so, long. They were lead to believe that Durin's Valkyrie would appear again. By now their uncle and mother had joined them "Kili what happened?" asked Thorin his uncle

"The Bifrost Uncle. It dropped them off," said Kili pointing at the two wolves.

"Uncle they have collars, but I cannot see what is on them." said Fili.

Thorin looked at him then to Fili "We bring them with us." said their uncle walking over to pick one of them up.

He walked beside his mother "Mother, I have been having an odd dream as of late. I dreamed of those wolves and their mistress." he said.

Dis looked at her youngest son "Kili, do you know what this mistress looks like?" Thorin asked

"Aye, sun-kissed skin. Eyes as blue as a summer sky in the day, and hair the color of a raven's wings." Kili began

"Kili, you dream of Durin's Valkyrie." said Dis in shock.

Dis looked at her son with loving eyes "You must protect her before her mission is complete."

Thorin and Fili held the two wolves listening in on Dis and Fili's talk "Why didn't he say anything?" Fili asked

"He was chosen as her protector," Thorin said

"Still I would help him," Fili said.

When they reached the house they went inside Thorin who unknowingly held the wolf named after the eldest of his sister's sons laid him down beside the hearth Fili who held Kili laid him beside his brother "Uncle whoever they belong to takes well care of them. Their fur shines and is soft as silk." Fili pointed out

"That they are," Thorin said.

Thorin leaned down and looked at the gold plate bound to the leather of the collar his eyes wide in shock as he moved from the blonde wolf to the brown wolf "It's them." he said in shock

"Uncle?" asked Fili

"Their names are on their gold collars." said Thorin.

Fili leaned down and read the blonde's "Fili?" he paused and looked at the brown one's next, "Kili."

Dis looked down at the two wolves in awe as Kili leaned down the blonde wolf named after his older brother began to wake. Blue eyes opened wide in fright "Easy their boy." he tried to sooth.

The wolf calmed a little looking to the brown one "He will wake soon." he said.

Dis put some water down and some food the blonde wolf cocked his head to the side as a whimper sounded beside him. His uncle knelt down as the brown one woke up. These wolves were named after he and his brother both. The brown one shot up and knocked Thorin over, though it was a little funny in itself. His brother and Dis tried not to laugh as Thorin looked at the brown wolf. The blonde wolf padded over to them and to his brother as they.

Kill looked at the brown wolf and laughed "Uncle is going to get you for that late." said Fili to the wolf who bore his name.

Thorin looked at the brown haired wolf "Kili." he growled.

The wolf that bore his name sneezed and shook out his fur as if to say 'Your not the boss of me.' before padding over to his brother and his mother where the wolf that bore Fili's name sat. Kili watched the wolf as he padded over to his brother who popped him in the head with his paw. Thorin looked at the pair of wolves then to both him and his brother "What is it, uncle?" Fili asked

"I fear that those two earned the names of which they are called," Thorin said

"You mean they act like us?" Kili asked as the dark-haired wolf curled up around him.

The wolf that bore his name the two wolves ate and drank their fill as Dis helped them pack "The two wolves will travel with the both of you." said Dis as she gave him a green ruin stone

"Promise me that you and your brother will come back to me safely." his mother said

"Of course mother." he said giving her a lopsided grin.

They heard a loud crash and a bang "FILI KILI!" roared his uncle as the three of them exchanged a look before laughing.

The two wolves came into the room and all but dove under the beds as they laughed Thorin came into the room food covering him from head to toe "Mahal, brother what happened to you?" asked Dis

"I thought your sons were going to be a handful dear sister, now I have to worry about two four-legged versions covered in fur that howl at a full moon," Thorin growled

"Boys that wasn't nice." he said between laughs.

The two wolves poked their heads out from under the bed laughter in their eyes "I have a feeling those two like the both of you will be the death of me." said Thorin before he stormed out of the room.

Dis looked at the two wolves "Aye, I see why you have my son's names. You two have the same spark of mischief about you that they do. Keep my boys safe." their mother told the wolves.

The pair jumped up onto their back legs hugging their mother "Well aren't they smart." Fili said in awe.

It was no lie, around these parts wolves were thought to be dumb creatures with no heart and would kill someone as much as look at them. Though these wolves were different in all regards, they showed just as much of character as any dwarf them or otherwise. Whoever raised them brought out the best in them. Though Kili had to admit, it was funny to see how the pair interacted with each other it was like looking into a mirror the two reminded him of Fili and himself. He would make sure they would make it back to their mistress...


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** In this chapter, Fey is in unfamiliar, but familiar lands.

 **Disclaimer:** I make no money from this if I did I would be rich and I would have Thorin, Fili, and Kili as bodyguards and Captain America in my bed. The Hobbit is owned by the Tolkien estate and Marvel is owned by the man, the myth, the legend, Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 2: Welcome To Middle-Earth**

 _Midgard (Earth)_

 _New Zealand_

Aidan sat in his trailer, his heart torn in two. He couldn't stop Loki then and he didn't stop Loki now. Loki had taken Fey again. He was a mortal man compared to Loki, and Fey fought like those beautiful shield-maidens of old. Fey at least stood a chance, she had trained with swords for years. Learning and mastering many forms of swordsmanship. When she was here the first time they all had watched her as the sun rose in the sky to the Ancient Chinese sword dance _J_ _ian-wu_. It was a beautiful form of art, the way the sword and the person are one. Moving in a slow dance, the body relaxed moving slowly in an acrobatic dance it was a thing of true beauty.

Orlando had asked her why she had done it once her words were the simple "It helps me relax, it centers me to everything around me."

Aidan wished during their time together he asked her to teach him. Especially for a time like this, there was a knock at his door and found Dean there a sad look on his face "It's not your fault mate." he said

"I know. It's just that I can't help but feel responsible somehow Dean. She was the first girl to open my heart again after so many broken relationships." he said.

Dean nodded "I know how you feel. I mean she was a breath of fresh air the first time she came here. She helped us no matter what and was there when we needed a friend to talk to. Loki was just too strong for us to handle and she knew that."

Aidan looked at his best friend who played the older brother of the character he played "Your right she wouldn't want us to feel sorry for what happened she would want us to stay safe and to protect each other from harm."

"Well, you may want to step out here and say hi, because the Avengers just showed up," Dean said.

Aidan's head shot up "Her brother is Hawkeye." he said jumping to his feet.

Dean almost had to dive out of the way with how Aidan came barreling out of his home away from home as Peter and Mathew greeted the Avengers "What happened here?" asked Tony

"It was Loki, he is alive." he said.

The blonde with the bow's head snapped in his direction "Loki?" he growled

"Yes, he sent her and the wolves named Fili and Kili somewhere." Dean jumped in.

Captain America walked over to him "Are you sure? Because Fey returned from Asgard saying Loki was killed." Captain America asked

"It was him, he looked alive for someone who was dead." he replied.

Captain America nodded "Fuck!" yelled the one with the bow Hawkeye

"Clint calm down. Getting upset won't bring your sister or her wolves back," said Blackwidow

"Right you are Agent Romanoff." said a voice

"LOKI YOU SON OF A BITCH SHOW YOUR UGLY MUG!" he snapped

"Ah, Fey's former lover. You were never worthy of her or her love." Loki laughed

"COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU FUCKING COWARD!" he snarled.

Aidan was not thinking at the moment, all he was thinking about was giving the Avengers something to attack "Where is my sister Loki?" Hawkeye demanded

"Ah, Clint. How wonderful it is to see you. As for your sister and her wolves they are in the tenth realm hidden from the other nine. Unless you saw the alinement when the Dark Elves tried to take over everything. Then you would have seen it. A single solitary peak surrounded by trees and marshes." said Loki

Aidan's blood ran cold "Or the Orc packs that I brought over." Loki added

"Oh no." he said.

Hawkeye looked at him as he looked at Dean who's eyes were wide with shock "It can't be." said Dean

"Oh yes. Odin let a mortal have a peak into this tenth realm and he wrote a book series about it. Though it is a shame that the deathless line will all die at the foot of their beloved mountain." said Loki

"What is he talking about?" asked Tony.

Aidan swallowed hard his heart thundering in his ears "He sent her to Middle-Earth." Aidan said.

This was ill news indeed.

 _Adra (Middle Earth)_

 _Unknown_

When Fey came too she looked around taking in her surroundings "Where in the name of Odin, did that son of a bitch send me?" she asked no one.

She had all of her gear as well as her wolves gear. Fey closed her eyes and hoped that the pair were alright. They were her pups, she raised them, taught them right from wrong. They were her babies. She heard movement and got low to the ground as a small person the size of a three to four-year-old came into her view. She couldn't believe her eyes it was a real honest to Odin or strike her dead now Hobbit!

That would mean she was in Middle-earth! She was right about the Orcs then, the Hobbit looked at her in shock "Where did ye come from? Are ye a witch?" he demanded

"No Master Hobbit, I am just lost. I am not from your world I hail from Midgard." she said in truth, "I was brought here by the Bifrost. Or Rainbow bridge as most call it."

The hobbit's eyes widened "Pardon my words my'lady I am the Thain of the Shire. We haven't seen the other nine realms since the convergence." said the Thain

"Master Took." she said

"You know who I am?" he asked

"If you are indeed the grandfather of Bilbo Baggins of Bagend than yes I have heard of you." she replied.

The Thain smiled at the sound of Bilbo's name "Aye, now come lass. I will get you to Bagend. I am sure my grandson would be happy to let you stay until other arrangements can be made." said Thrain Took.

Fey stood up and reset her gear upon her back as the Thrain lead her out of the woods and into the Shire. Fey's eyes wondered in shock and awe as he leads her through the people who all looked at her oddly "Not too many from Midgard come here." Thrain Took said with a laugh

"I can image this place isn't that easy to find." she replied.

Thrain Took lead her to Bagshot row and to the top of the hill. Fey was in awe it was Bagend! Bilbo sat outside smoking his pipe blowing smoke rings on a bench when he saw them "Ah, grandfather it is wonderful to see you." Bilbo said with a smile

"Bilbo, I have a task for you. This young lass needs a place to rest from her long journey from Midgard. She is the one who fought beside Thor when the Dark Elves threatened all of the ten realms." Thain Took said.

Bilbo looked upon her in awe "Feya Barton, at your service Master Baggins." she said with a polite bow.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours, Lady Feya," Bilbo replied

"Finally a name to go with the shield-maiden." said Thrain Took

"I would be glad to let her stay Grandfather. Though I am afraid you missed Gandalf. He was just here looking for someone to go on an adventure." Bilbo replied dryly.

Fey couldn't help, but smile "I guess I am just in time then?" she asked.

Thain Took and Bilbo gave her a questioning look "I think it is best that we head inside away from prying ears. For what I have to say will not set well with anyone." she said.

Once the three of them were inside she began to take off her pack that had everything she needed "Loki is alive." she said

"Loki, son of Odin?" asked Bilbo

"Yes, he sent me and my wolves here. We were investigating as to why Orcs of Middle-Earth were sighted near a film production studio in the country of New Zealand." she began.

When she was finished both Bilbo and the Thain were in shock "My word, I hope your friends will be alright." Bilbo said

"I just hope word got to my brother or else I am in trouble. Loki is after something in Erebor, what I do not know. Whatever it is it does not bode well for anyone." she said, "No matter your decision Bilbo I will protect you."

"Bilbo you must go on that quest. Fey is more than capable to protect you. Besides, you have guests to prepare for." said Thrain Took.

Bilbo looked at Fey "I can teach you how to use a dagger which for a Hobbit is the size of a short sword." she offered.

Bilbo nodded shyly "In Ancient China they would use Jain Wu as a way to help train their soldiers. Unfortunately, I do not have a small dagger to help that way. So we are going to have to fix that." she said.

Fey and Bilbo went outside and found a sturdy piece of oak and made a practice sword out of it. Some of the Hobbits that were passing through stopped and stared as Fey showed Bilbo what stances to take in his smaller form that would help him. As the sun began to set in the Shire. Fey took out her Jain sword and began to move in the elegant dance that caused Hobbits to stop and pause at the elegant sword dance.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Bilbo watched in awe as Fey danced with her sword each arch and stroke a thing of beauty, it was her way that he guessed of saying good night to the sun. When the sun had set many of the Hobbits around his front gate clapped awestruck at a weapon that could kill become something of extraordinary beauty. Fey bowed low and carried herself back to the hole in the ground and put her sword away "That was beautiful." he said

"Thank you, that was the Jain-Wu. Over time the people of China took the military teachings and made them into a form of dance. Many cultures on Midgard have similar practices. Many of them started out as warrior cultures that lived and died by the sword." she explained

Bilbo wanted to visit Midgard now just to see all the different people of her world. He would make plans to visit "How long have you been using a sword?" he asked

"I picked up my first practice sword at the age of 3 and haven't looked back since. Each sword has its own characteristic, and use. Swords, in general, are made for war, yes, but they also hold ceremonial and family value." she said

Bilbo listened to her stories the Took within him hanging on to every word she was a woman of great skill, she forged her own blades and was a capable fighter.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Later that evening when they had finished pulling everything out for their guests there was a knock at the door "I will finish things here Bilbo." Fey said.

Bilbo left Fey to finish setting things out as Thorin's bodyguard Dwalin appeared in the doorway "Dwalin at your service my lady." he said bowing

"Feya Barton at yours Master Dwalin, please have a seat and be marry you have had a long journey to get here." she said.

Dwalin nodded and sat down and began to eat. Fey was living the Hobbit and she knew that they all had to get to Erebor in one piece. Soon Balin arrived and knocked heads with his brother, she placed a plate down and a mug of ale for the elder brother of Dwalin "Begging your pardon miss, you look familiar." said Balin

"Oh?" she asked

"Yes, you look like that young lass that fought beside Thor against the Dark Elves," Balin said

"I fought beside the son of Odin against the Dark Elves Master Dwarf you are right on that account. I am Feya Barton of Midgard," she said with a polite bow.

Balin smiled "We all saw ye, lass not many of us knew a lass of Midgard could hold her own against that kind of foe." Dwalin stated.

Fey looked at Dwalin when he asked how she got to Adra as they called it "Loki." she said

"I thought the second son of Odin fell?" Dwalin said

"I know much about Middle-Earth as we call it. Odin let one man see a glimpse of events predetermined before my birth," she said

"You know what is to happen then?" Balin asked.

Fey nodded "Aye, I do."

Fey let out a heavy sigh and looked out the window, she wondered if her wolves were alright and who they were with. Whoever they were with she felt sorry for, because the pair could be a handful at times. They were loyal though to those who earned their trust and respect. Which was no easy feat for most. Others like Steve earned their trust and respect automatically. Bilbo saw the sadness in her eyes "Are you alright Fey?" Bilbo asked

"I miss them." she said, "I raised them from pups and yet the two can be so, reckless at times. I guess that is why they fit their names so, perfectly."

Dwalin and Balin shared a glance "Pups?" Dwalin asked

"Two American Timberwolves. Brothers as it happens. The Oldest of the two has blonde fur with blue eyes. His brother has chocolate brown fur and amber eyes. Their names would sound familiar to the both of you." she said

"Fili and Kili," Dwalin said

"How did you know?" she asked turning to Dwalin

"It so happens lass that your wolf sons landed in the Blue Mountains as short while back. They were found by Kili son of Dis. They have been staying with them since." Balin said

"I feel sorry for Thorin." she said

"Why?" asked Dwalin curious

"Those that haven't earned their respect like my brother for example. They tend to be walking trees for them to piss on," she said.

Dwalin and Balin shared a look and began to laugh "What did they do now?" she asked

"Well other than using him as their personal tree to mark they have done a lot more." said Balin

"They often help Dis's sons in pranks," Dwalin added.

Fey chuckled and shook her head as the bell rang and Bilbo went to go get the door.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Kili walked down the path beside his brother as the two wolves named after them began to whimper in excitement "You two better be on your best behavior or Uncle just might get those fluffy wolf boots he said that he was going to make." said Fili.

To cut on the confusion the wolves were nicknamed Fi and Ki for short only when the two were in trouble which was mostly the dwarf brother's fault. The wolves were named well in Kili's opinion, but the two were smarter than they were. If they thought a prank was too dangerous then they would let them know about it. There were a few cases in which the two wolves would run off and get either their Uncle, Thorin or their mother. As they reached the Hobbit's home Kili couldn't remember if it was Boggins or Baggins. Fili rang the bell. After a few moments of trying to calm Fi and Ki the door opened "Fili," his brother said

"And Kili." he added

"At your service." they both said bowing the wolf Fi and Ki bowing as they did which caught the hobbit's attention.

The Hobbit looked at the two wolves "Fili and Kili I take it." pointing at the two

"Aye Mr. Boggins, how did you know?" he asked

"It's Baggins, Master Kili and there is someone they know inside." said Bilbo, "Fey."

"Yes, Bilbo?" a voice called

"You may want to come here. There is a pair of dwarfs at the door and they brought a pair of wolves fitting the description of your pups," said Bilbo as he stepped aside to let them in.

The Hobbit's home was quite different then what they were used to. Fili handed off his weapons to Bilbo along with him when he went to wipe his boots off on a chest they was by the wall someone kicked his foot "I don't think so, do we come to your house and wipe our muddy boots on your mother's glory box?" a voice asked.

Kili's head snapped to the source and his heart was tossed to the winds. It was her! The woman from his dreams her eyes were dark in anger that someone would be so, disrespectful in the house of their host. He looked down ashamed "Forgive me Master Baggins." he said

"It's alright," Bilbo said as Fi and Ki yelped happily

"My boys." she said kneeling down only to get toppled over by the wolves.

Kili couldn't help, but smile happy that the two wolves were back with their mistress "Thank you both for taking care of them." she said

"Your welcome," Fili said

"I am Feya Barton, of Midgard." she said.

Midgard?! She was from one of the other nine?! Fili nodded "Come on you two overgrown fluff balls. I know you two are hungry." she said getting up and walking off with her wolves behind her as he and his brother followed.

Feya Barton of Midgard now he had a name to go with the face of the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on...


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** In this chapter, Thorin arrives in this chapter and the start of the quest to Erebor will soon begin.

 **Disclaimer:** I make no money from this if I did I would be rich and I would have Thorin, Fili, and Kili as bodyguards and Captain America in my bed. The Hobbit is owned by the Tolkien estate and Marvel is owned by the man the myth the legend Stan Lee.

 **Chapter 3: Thorin arrives and Visions of the future**

When Gandalf and the others arrived he was shocked to see her there "You my girl are far from home." said Gandalf

"Not by my choice nor that of my wolves. Loki is alive," she said

"Loki? Thor's brother I thought him to be dead." Gandalf said

"I am afraid that is not the case. I watched him fall, I saw him die in Thor's arms. He made it look so, convincing I actually felt sorry for him." she said.

Gandalf looked at her and nodded "He has been sending orc packs to Midgard. I fear for my friends."

"I am sure they can watch after themselves. I talk with Odin from time to time. He tells me that what we are about to do and what is to come are stories turned to moving pictures." Gandalf said

"Richard, Aidan, and Dean will be targeted the most do to who they look like Gandalf. In full dress, they look like Thorin, Fili, and Kili. That is why I fear for them." she said.

Gandalf saw her worry show even more as Bilbo walked over to her "Thorin, doesn't know of the threat that he and his kin now face. With Loki alive and after something I fear that we may run into him." she said.

Fey watched in amusement as the dishes were washed and cleaned Fili and Kili singing and tossing the plates, cups, bowls, and silver wear to Bifur who stood at the sink. When their show was finished they all laughed for her two wolves howled along with the catchy song "See Bilbo no harm done to your things." she said

"Yes well," Bilbo broke off as three loud knocks sounded at the door.

All eyes turned to the door as her wolves waited to pounce on Thorin if they felt as if he needs to be put back in line "You said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for the mark on the door." Thorin said.

She couldn't help, but smile. She had so, many memories of her time on set helping with the first Hobbit film that she knew all that was about to happen, but she knew what would happen to the cast if she didn't get back to stop Loki. Aiden, James, Dean, Orlando, Richard and the rest of them would get killed. She watched hidden in the shadows watching him as he insulted Bilbo "But, I have been learning from the caretaker of those two." Bilbo shot back as he pointed to her wolves who pounced

"FILI KILI GET OFF!" Thorin snapped.

Fey stepped out of the shadows when her wolves wouldn't remove themselves from Thorin's person "Boys get off." she said.

Fili and Kili both got off of Thorin and looked at her as she walked forward and looked knelt down "Well _Little King_ you made my sons upset with you." she said as Fi and Ki nuzzled her sides "Like I told your nephews thank you for caring for them, but I will not let you insult someone."

Thorin stood up and his eyes widened "You fought alongside Thor." he said in awe

"Feya Barton of Midgard." she said, "At your survive."

Thorin stood up and looked at her in shock. Thorin heard his mother speak of it as a child _'When the deathless line is all but spent Durin's Valkyrie shall appear.'_

Thorin bowed his head in respect "I have no doubt of your skills, my lady. It is just a shock to see one from the other nine. Erebor would often be visited by Odin and his family." said Thorin.

Fey nodded "Odin, has told me of you and your brother's exploits. As for your Brother and Sister's husband they live in Asgard now." she said, "Which I may add is a rear honor that few get."

"Wait Frien is in Asgard?" he asked shocked

"Aye, he is. If he looks like Kili with a beard and blue eyes," she said.

Fey vanished into the kitchen and fixed Thorin a bowl of soup which he was more than willing to eat as the others gathered wanting to know what word their kin have sent. She heard the other dwarfs groan when word of Dain not coming _'You cannot save them Fey.'_ said a voice in the room causing the others to stop.

Dwalin, Balin, and Gandalf knew who it was her wolves growled out in anger "Loki, show your face I dare ya. Because that wound I gave you our last encounter will fill like nothing, but a tickle by the time I get my hands on you again you slimy bastard." she growled

 _'Oh, such promise in those words. Do you really think that you can stop me?'_ Loki asked

"Did so, once be glad to do it again." she said

"You will not harm her," Gandalf said

 _'Foolish wizard, do you really believe you can keep me from what is truly mine?'_ Loki asked

"Yes he can and he will." said Thorin.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

This threat could be heard, but not seen. This Loki, he knew he had heard the name before. Where he knows not from, but as he looked at Fey and how Fi and Ki reacted to this Loki. They hated the main _'Ah, Thorin Oakenshield and company. I nearly forgot that you are there. Shocking any of you haven't died yet.'_ said Loki, _'Then again you have my dear, sweet Fey to keep you company.'_

Loki spoke of Fey like she was his bed warmer and the bed warmer of any man he saw fit enough to have her and that made Kili's blood boil "Sod off you." he snapped

 _'Ah so, the little wolf does have a little bark to go with that beardless face.'_ Loki mocked

"More that you have Loki." a voice cut through the air.

Fey's eyes turned a shade darker as she scanned the room "I promise you this whatever you are after you are not getting your hands on. Because if I see your ass. I will scalp you after tieing you down before four posts naked lighting a fire under your balls and watching them pop like eggs."

Loki gasped hell all of them did _'Fey, what we have is special._ '

"BEGONE LOKI FROM OUR EARS YOUR WORDS ARE POISON." Gandalf said.

Bilbo was by Fey's side as she began to shake as she fell to her knees "Gandalf." Bilbo said worriedly.

Loki began to laugh _'Like that my Fey. That burning in your blood?'_ Loki said

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he roared.

As if Loki heard the underline threat in his voice he released Fey from whatever he was doing to her "I really hate that guy I really do." She growled out

"I can understand why." his uncle said

"What were you thinking Kili, Loki is the god of mischief and lies. He has a reputation of killing those who get in his way." Gandalf said

"Or enslaving them." Fey said, "He did that to my brother and I. It took their father giving his life to snap me out of Loki's spell Gandalf."

Kili had a job and he was going to protect her come hell or high water.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

After Bofur caused Bilbo to pass out Fey signed the contract then looked at Bofur "I am not afraid of no Dragon. So, your little mind game will not work on me." she said causing the others to laugh.

After helping Bilbo, Fey went to the room Bilbo had given her to stay in. Her wolves close on her heels as she entered the room. Her head hit the pillow and she was asleep.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

 _Midgard_

 _New Zealand_

Clint was thankful that Thor had shown up "If Loki has found the stone of Fey, I fear he may use White Light to get it." Thor said

"What is the Stone of Fey?" Aidan asked

"The Stone of Fey is a crystal that holds the power and weapons of my kin. Adra was the last place she was alive. My father watched her kill herself at the loss of her beloved Durin." Thor said, "Her weapons, armor, and power formed into a crystal and shot off to an unknown part of Adra. One of two of her Dragon Hatchlings vowed to protect the stone if ever found."

"Was the stone ever found?" asked Richard

"Yes, Smaug guards it til this day," Thor said

"Erebor?!" Dean said in shock

"I am afraid so," Thor said

"Wait that would mean the Stone of Fey is, in fact, the king's jewel. The Arkenstone." Steve said catching on

"Aye, and Loki put an enchantment on it the moment it was found," Thor said

"You mean to tell me Loki is after the birthright of Thorin Oakenshield? He must have a death wish." Clint said

"It was and is your sister's birthright, way before it was Thorin's." Thor shot back

"Wait, are you saying Fey can become a Valkyrie?" Tony asked

"Anyone other than she will be corrupted by the dark spell upon it," Thor said

"Enslave a king, enslave a kingdom. Loki may mean to cause another war this time using dwarves to do so," Aidan added

Thor nodded in agreement "Is there any way to get her help or to give them warning?" asked Clint

"Lady Sif and the warriors three are on their way to Rivendell as we speak with a way for her to communicate between Adra, Midgard, and Asgard." said Thor.

Clint let out a sigh his only hope to see his sister again rested in the hands of a wizard, 13 dwarves, and a hobbit. It was going to be a long wait that was for damn sure.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

 _Hobbiton, Arda_

 _Fey stood in the middle of a battlefield, one that was so, known through the arc of the Hobbit. The battle of the five armies. Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, Men, Elves, and Dwarves laid dead their lifeless eyes staring at her. She made her way through the bodies until she was grabbed from behind and shoved to the ground. She turned to her attacker to see Loki "Look around you, my love." Loki said_

" _Get off of me you creep." she snarled._

 _Her wolves came charging up only to get attacked by a familiar figure "Thorin?"_

" _My Lord, they wolves have been rid of. What are your next orders?" Thorin asked Loki_

" _Kill your company. They will get in my way." Loki said._

 _Fey was pulled up by Loki as Thorin made his way over to Gandalf first "Thorin stop!" she yelled._

 _Her please fell on deaf ears as he stabbed Gandalf "NO!" she screamed as she tried to pull away from Loki_

 _Loki laughed at agony seeing the first of her new found friends fall as she looked at Bilbo "You promised to protect me." Bilbo said as Thorin moved to him next._

 _Fey screamed in horror it is all that she could do..._

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Thorin heard screaming coming from Fey's room and got up _"Loki you bastard, I will see you dead."_ Fey screamed sending the company into a panic as Thorin rushed to her room.

Bilbo opened the door as Gandalf rushed in there was a man standing over her weaving dark magic to torment her dreams "Loki step away from her." Gandalf ordered

"What do you plan to do if I do not wizard? All I am doing is showing her what will happen if she were to fail," said Loki

"Get away from her now!" Thorin snapped.

Loki looked at the king in exile in amusement "Do you really think you can fight the spell I put on that stone? You will be a slave to my will Thorin. I will have you kill your company. Your Kin. All who oppose me." said Loki.

Loki froze in shock as Kili shot an arrow at him and it went right through "Begone!" Gandalf said.

Loki vanished as Gandalf woke Fey up, she shot up armed with a knife "You are safe now child. Loki has fled though it was not his true form." Gandalf said

"He plans to use the stone to enslave Thorin." she said shakingly

"He told us as much," Gandalf said

"We cannot let him." she said in a deadly tone.

Thorin walked over to her "Are you alright Fey?" he asked

"I will be when I kill that son of a bitch. If he was using his astral form that would mean he is still recovering from the damage I dealt him," she said.

Thorin looked at her in shock "When did this happen?" asked Gandalf

"Before I was brought here. We got into a fight, he is also still recovering from his fight with the dark elves," she said.

Gandalf nodded "I imagine that was no easy feat. Loki even at his weakest is a tough opponent." said Dwalin

"Indeed it is Master Dwalin. Though I fear the road ahead is filled with many dangers," she said.

Bilbo looked at her "You should change." he said.

Everyone, but her wolves left the room as she changed...


End file.
